


darling

by atrophied (traintravks)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grindeldore, Drabble, Emotions, M/M, Young Love, are monsters made or born?, dead ship rip, do all monsters do monstrous things?, don't you dare tell me he wasn't in love or something akin to it, he was so young, i am so EMO, morals man, or are they so completely deluded indoctrinated and ostracised?, pre-chaos, speaking of which teen and up just in case, they are so emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintravks/pseuds/atrophied
Summary: in which albus is albus and gellert is gellert.aka pretentious emo grindeldore drabbles because i love these idiots and their character arc.





	1. i - enchanted

albus smiles and it’s the apocalypse.

a flurry of dark reds and wild crystal blue. tenderness trapped in a cyst, in a time vortex.

the sun is setting, casting lilac and maroon across the room. silk garments lay on the floor and gellert isn’t so sure anymore. these emotions he feels are all consuming, combusting inside him, too intense for cold calculation.

they lay, hands clasped, backs pressed into the mattress. albus’ eyes on the enchanted ceiling full of stars and gellert’s eyes on him, brighter,speckled with even more light.

they are young and foolish, reckless, although they remain profoundly intelligent at the same time. albus is explaining something - transfiguration, constellations, it all blends into one and it shouldn’t.

it is 7.43pm and gellert grindelwald realises he is in love.


	2. ii - ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another (albus') perspective. 
> 
> aka another short piece that i decided to post within this instead of separately as they're sort of compliant.   
> enjoy x

he is everything you ever wanted, and you feel sick to the bone, wondering, wondering, wondering how you conjured up something so caustic, corrosive and torn.

he is the universe. his blue eyes, pale translucent skin, his soft fingertips and the way he touches you. your brain short circuits and his hands card through your hair as you give in. ecstasy, he is a drug, manufactured to take you down in one blow. you keep coming back. he loves you. you believe that.

his fingertips, so soft, so pure, cannot lie to you. his eyes who look at you like you have helped him hang the moon. those lips that mouth over your wounds and weaknesses must be earnest.

darling, darling, darling.

he must love you.

you love him.

he is a monster.

he does not.


	3. iii. eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another thing. also not how you expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on the bus to glasgow yesterday and also i'm currently standing in the queue to go see hozier in concert!! what a wild life i lead.

when gellert walks into the garden of green and red, he sees him. albus, just sitting in the grass twiddling with his limbs. it's frustrating and invigorating and petrifying to think that is the man, the boy, the person he loves. 

albus looks up and there is a half smile on his lips. his eyes shimmer and shine and gellerts insides swish around a bit. like a boat floating on unsteady waters, ready to sink and sob and give in at the seas command. his heart swells and aches and his bones creak and his lungs inflate a little faster. his bloods feels crimson red, congealed yet sloshing around, ready to spill out. 

gellert walks towards him and that's just how it goes, he sits on the wet soft grass, places his head on albus' tender shoulder and breathes out an internal sigh. there is a hand holding his and an arm cradling him. there is a mind that will let him in so he can escape his own. they don't have to speak, they can cherish this purgatory, this inbetween. 

it's probably going to get dark soon and the summer rain will lash down but gellert is at peace. he feels nothing but the warmth of a heart that belongs to him and limbs that feel phantom stroking his skin.

albus is protection and hope and a beautiful boy he doesn't deserve. albus is everything he wishes he could keep. 

they are in their own bubble, their echoes reverberating back to them. bones, and blood and a flash of green in the future, the past, the present but this moment presents the beggining of a city built, constructed of memories. only theirs, under lock and key. 

gellert parts his lips, wets his mouth and turns to face albus. 

"albus," gellert states and albus faces him. makes a noise to say that he's listening. "i love you," and albus raises an eyebrow comically, stares right into his soul, into his heart. 

"do you?" albus retorts and suddenly gellert is angry. flaming fire, his love is branded into his bones. he will prove it, he aches of it, its seeping out sinking him inside, tethering him to a stagnant place of the unknown. he's jumping up, letting go of albus' hand, unlinked he stands. 

"what do you mean do i? of course i do." he calls out and albus seems so blasé. he feels like a lighthouse in the garden, shrieking of light, too loud, too much at once? begging albus to come to him, to come home, to reside in his heart. but the arms that were holding him have turned to claws, talons even, gellerts skin feels pierced and there are lumps of him dripping out. albus' face mutates, his hair is blonde, his eyes shine brighter than the stars and suddenly gellert is staring at himself, his own fragmented parts, his own projection of himself obscuring his most cherished love. he has destroyed everything. 

"of course you do, of course you did, of course you always will darling" replies the corpse staring back at him. the corpse cocks his head and smiles. 

gellert wakes up in nurmengard alone, his limbs in shackles. he is shaking, a single lemon drop is by his side, a single tear is on his face and a single man on his mind.  
this is what he deserves

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted a fic in about 4 years?? or written anything substantial so this is just testing the waters with this miniscule piece so to speak. hope you've enjoyed it! all kinds of feedback much appreciated xx.


End file.
